


How do you move in this thing?

by Slant



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Gen, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: Seriously, how does Sucy run in those skirts ?





	How do you move in this thing?

Thud thudthud THUD.  
"Ow!" said Akko, struggling to get up. She was trying to walk around the dorm in one of Sucy's fishtail dresses.  
Sucy didn' t look up from her brewing.  
Thud thudthud THUD.  
"Seriously how do you walk in this thing?"  
Sucy frowned at her concoction.  
"Smaller steps."  
Akko made it across the room this time, turned and went back to the bunk.  
"Okay, but this is so frustrating! It's slow! And shuffle-ly! And slow!"  
"She's right", said Lotte, "I've seen you run."  
"Well, I've seen you move fast. It's not like I saw your legs," Lotte looked thoughtful.  
Sucy mouth-pipetted a few drops from a bottle covered in warning labels into her beaker, which began to shine.  
"Practice. Exagerated knee movements. Accurate tailoring. Drink this."  
"Sure!"  
Akko turned, reached, stumbled as the skirt snagged her stride and fell on her face again. She groaned to a sitting position.  
"You know, now that I've thought about it: No. that sounds like an awful idea. Why do you wear these, anyway?"  
"...we arn't all as confident as you."

Sucy was shy. Lotte had seen her melt a minontaur without blinking. Seen her nerveless courage in the face of monsters, school authorities and public ridicule, so she'd never thought that she could be shy. But when you room with a girl for three months you'd expect to see more of her than her hands and half her face. They should probably talk this through carefully and respectfully.

"You're shy?!" blurted Akko.  
"Oh hell" thought Lotte.   
"And we realise that that is a hard thing to admit and will treat this information with the respect and confidence that it deserves." She said aloud, glaring at Akko.  
"Oh Sucy," exclaimed Akko and lunged from her place on the floor to hug the other girl's ankles. "Of course you can be shy if you like."

Sucy looked down and poured the shining liquid onto Akko's upturned face.   
"Thank you."

For the next week, Akko trails sakura petals and glitter. Sucy stands nearby, a little patch of shadow and quiet menace made less noticeable by her sparkles. Perfect.

 

Coda:

"So how do you fly in these skirts? Side saddle I could understand."


End file.
